


The horse

by bunnysworld



Series: Bonded to magic [31]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Druids, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-01 02:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: The patrol comes to Ealdor again.





	The horse

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Part of the Bonded to Magic series

Merlin threw Arthur a look.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing when you look like that. What is it?"

"The patrol will be here soon."

"Yes, so?"

Merlin swallowed hard. "Time to leave?"

Arthur chuckled. "They'll just bring some things here."

Merlin wasn't convinced. He knew their time here was coming to an end and things would be different when he had to live in a castle. He sighed. "What if the king orders you back now?"

"He hasn't tried since the letter, so I think we're save." 

Arthur reached for him and Merlin let himself be pulled in. He closed his eyes and breathed in Arthur's scent. 

"Have you talked to the elders?" 

"What for?"

"I mean, if we leave some day...when we leave...will they need someone new to do the rituals? Or can you do them in Camelot?"

Merlin shrugged. He didn't want to think about that time. "I don't know."

"Maybe..." He heard the grin in Arthur's voice. "Maybe they will decide that you have to come here for the rituals? As all the holy places seem to be around here?"

Merlin pulled back. "Did you just say I should come back here a couple of times a year?"

Arthur tried to look innocent. "I just don't know if the places around Camelot are as holy as those here?"

All of a sudden, Merlin felt a lot better than before and he pulled Arthur close for a kiss when they heard horses coming into the village.

"The patrol!"

"Let's go greet them."

+++

"Are you coming to the house or will you stay here tonight?" Arthur's amusement could be heard in his words. 

"Just a bit longer." Merlin stroked the soft nose of the brown mare with the gentle eyes again. He couldn't believe that the king sent this horse for him. He had never possessed anything that was so valuable and it was a bit difficult to believe that anyone was so generous. 

"I'm getting a bit jealous. You seem to love the horse more than me." Arthur folded his arms before his chest and leaned against a wooden beam. 

"I don't, but look at her! She's so..."

"Not too tall, so you won't fall too deep?" Arthur teased, hinting at an incident not too long ago where Merlin took a very ungraceful tumble.

Merlin shot him a look. "Beautiful, that's what she is. And kind and not making fun of me. Aren't you?" He had turned to the horse again. 

"Come on, Merlin. The horse is tired from the long trip, too. Let's leave her alone, so we can go to bed as well."

"Are you sure she has everything she needs?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "A place to stay, yes. Food, yes. Water, yes. Yes, I think she's fine. Like all the other horses, too."

Reluctantly, Merlin pulled away. He could have stayed all night, just looking at her. 

"What will you name her?"

"She doesn't have a name?"

Arthur shrugged. "She probably has, but she's yours now, you can call her whatever you like."

Merlin turned and looked back at the horse. "I'll ask her tomorrow."

Arthur stopped in the middle of the path. "You...you can talk to animals?"

"To some?" Merlin shrugged and wandered on towards their house. 

Still standing rooted to the spot, Arthur looked after him. "What else didn't you tell me about yourself?"


End file.
